Boo! Happy Halloween PreHanCure!!!
Boo! Happy Halloween PreHanCure!!! is a special fanseries created by Jennah Koehler but it was taken over to Hoshimiya Akari. The series motifs are Halloween and Monsters Characters PreHanCure Main Handsome Cure : Adrien Beller / Adrien appears a mysterious boy who appears as an cold and distant. He appears first as Cure Tahiti. Good but stubborn. He is warmed up. As Cure Tahiti, he represents the sound of dancing. His theme color is cyan. Main Pretty Cure : Evelyn Akuma / Evelyn was the leader. As Cure Imp, she represents the sound of demons, devils and imps. Her theme color is pink. : Harper Luster / Harper loves food, animals and something that likes for her. As Cure Howl, she represents the sound of werewolves. Her theme color is bronze. : Karryl Lavender / Karryl is competent and hyper, lively and energetic. As Cure Wraith, she represents the sound of ghosts and poltergeists. Her theme color is purple. : Marie Harlequin / Marie loves to take care of the animals and plants. As Cure Slime, she represents the sound of blob creatures. Her theme color is green. : Leilani Blood / Leilani was soon to be adopted by her American stepfather. Leilani is a moody and cold girl who is very energetic and intelligent person, and she is now warmed up. As Cure Countess, she represents the sound of vampires. Her theme color is maroon. Others : Princess Diamond / Samara Underwood / Born as Princess Diamond, Samara was one of the princesses in Spooky Scary City. As Sage Cohort, she represents the sound of the Light Metals. Her theme colors are pink and green. : Princess Dream / Kaycee Jee / Born as Princess Dream, Kaycee was one of the princesses in Spooky Scary City. As Cure Oracle, she represents the sound of grounds. Her theme color is viridian. : Spectrum / Dia Halcyon / Dia, born as Princess Gold, who was known as Spectrum. As Cure Auroranite, she represents the sound of the rainbow Light. Her theme colors are pink, blue, yellow and green. : Godelaine Mahelon / Godelaine, born as Princess Hydrania from her American stepfather and it was missed and brainwashed as , a fake of a part-timer who has a strange past. Until her heart and mind was revived, in which she turns good. She is now warmed up. As Sparkling Hydramaid, she represents the sound of hydramaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. : [[Cure Smell| ]] She was one of the legendary Cures who is very intelligent and she has believe in destiny. She represents the sound of smelling. Her theme color is red orange. : [[Cure Sage| ]] She was one of the legendary Cures who is loves to play dolls and likes to pick flowers. She represents the sound of Cohorts. Her theme color is peach. : [[Cure Cohort| ]] She was one of the legendary Cures who is extremely jealous to her twin, Cure Sage. She represents the sound of Sages. Her theme color is periwinkle. : Mariel Orlando / Mariel is the smartest in the team. She was getting more interested after joined in the team. As Cure Ranger Masque, she represents the sound of Psychic. Her theme color is indigo. : Arianna Ritch / Arianna is sweet, bubbly and childish. She loves fashion and music. As Cure Healer, she represents the sound of Healing. Her theme color is navy. : Anna Shaw / A cold and timid skater who was quit after her injury. She loves stuff toys and she can care and love to other people. As Cure Guardian, she represents the sound of Guardians. Her theme color is slate blue. : Past Pretty Cures of Boo! Happy Halloween PreHanCure!!! They are pretty cures from different periods. Mascots Angelic Underworld Supporting Characters Other Cures ''' They are Cures from different countries. Terminology * '''PreHanCure - Called as Pretty & Handsome Cure; the boys and girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world. Items Locations : Angelic Underworld - The antagonists' location. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Disclaimer Gallery / Gallery}} Main 10D7073E-EF8C-403D-A8D1-5E3F7BFFE904.png|Cure Imp first preview 08C68432-A0AF-4FF3-9F5A-33940657BBE1.png|Cure Howl first preview D48FE583-5626-43E9-B21A-4EBD43CD7C05.png|Cure Wraith first preview E7920118-E27D-4EA8-A4EE-058B811D4192.png|Cure Slime first preview B4FDE54F-2C90-44A8-89E4-17CB0169414D.png|Cure Countess first preview Others F4E41854-7A81-4652-A212-6621DEEB318A.png|Sage Cohort first preview 7D2EE703-DC74-41ED-9F75-CD7F286C5FDE.png|Cure Oracle first preview 1ED5CA0E-4539-4952-9A72-4BF87369256D.png|Cure Auroranite first preview EE00BF26-40FF-4F70-BC75-2C162B90BDC1.png|Sparkling Hydramaid first preview E047A409-41EA-4DD9-9739-73BED1754FF2.png|Cure Smell first preview 9F9A23A2-B1D1-4CC2-BC8A-17D26BBB73B7.png|Cure Sage first preview 199A8AC0-6FCC-419A-805F-B86A9CB7CF4E.png|Cure Cohort first preview CAAFBCDD-1AD1-4175-A924-79BAFBEBBEE7.png|Cure Ranger Masque first preview 71B46D2D-D21E-4BBD-B182-EAB03FB6DE4E.png|Cure Healer first preview Angelic Underworld B144DADD-1E61-4818-9BE1-28900A7A6934.png|Spectrum first preview 49CB558C-5B8E-43D6-8E20-AA056CCEF237.png|Ravenstone first preview Past Pretty Cures EED1636F-54D2-4D4C-84C6-E7E00F26E7E0.png|Cure Understand first preview 824FDFA2-3EE5-47F8-9677-8B78F923778E.png|Cure Especially first preview FD8B9D42-E262-47B4-B5AB-41EBC3F8FA5F.png|Espoir Pphire first preview C9F4AE27-929B-4A98-8226-9676F6B81DD8.png|Cure Lovebird first preview E1C651A7-A341-4BFA-AFDB-11C44847E643.png|Cure Next first preview F9DA9E8B-BA3D-4924-8339-BBC7E90E4E9E.png|Cure Tiki first preview F5FB704F-A7FF-4336-9D76-DD3CA8A51810.png|Cure Lunar first preview / References}} / Spooky Scary Halloween}} - Glitter Force version